Zapped!
by Marshall Banana
Summary: Sakura gets tricked by her friends, under the control of ZAP the day of which she was SUPPOSED to spend with her crush, Li Syaoran. What ever will she do! Repost. Originally 2 chapters, put them together and fixed it up a lot. R&R PLZ!


Summary: Card mistress Kinomoto Sakura is tricked by her friends into being under the control of ZAP –and on the day of her study date with the one and only Li Syaoran. What ever will she do??? WARNING!!!!: Contains much WAFF (warm and fuzzy feeling). You have been warned.  
  
Theme: Romance, some Comedy.  
  
Anime: Card Captor Sakura.  
  
E-mail: tenchimalleushotmail.com  
  
Zapped!  
  
"Hey, Sakura, come over here for a second!" Chiharu shouted with a smile, waving at her friend as she passed her seat in the class.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura looked to her right and smiled back at her friends. Mihara Chiharu, Yanagizawa Naoko, Sasaki Rika and Daidouji Tomoyo sat around Chiharu's desk, all with a smirk, grin or full-blown smile. "What is it, Chiharu-chan?" Sakura asked, pulling her chair next to her friend's desk.  
  
"Give me your hand." She demanded, her smile still present but an evil glint in her eyes was now visible, holding her hand out to Sakura.  
  
The sorceress was a little hesitant at first, but her trust in her friends overpowered her nervousness and she placed her hand in Chiharu's.  
  
Chiharu's smile turned into a devilish grin and she pulled out a pen and, before Sakura knew what was happening, the word "ZAP" was written on her right hand. "There, now you're zapped!" Chiharu exclaimed happily, releasing her friend's hand.  
  
"Z-zapped?" Sakura stuttered, studying the letters on her hand.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Yeah, zapped. Whenever someone says your name, you have to say, "I love you". And you absolutely- ABSOLUTELY- have to." She explained.  
  
The card mistress blushed a deep shade of red. "I- I HAVE to? Hoeeee..."At her friends' nod, she whined, burying her reddened face in her hands. "This can't be happening to me..." she mumbled, unheard by her friends.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going over to Li-kun's tonight?" Tomoyo grinned slyly, knowing exactly what the answer would be.  
  
Sakura gasped. 'Oh god no! He's no doubt going to say my name at least once, and when he does...I'll have to...oh dear...' she thought, her blush deepening if it possibly could. "Yes..." she answered her friend's previous question.  
  
The four other girls smirked in satisfaction at each other. Everyone in the school knew that Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran were in love with each other but both were too blind to see it, or to admit it. So, being Sakura's best friends, these four girls made it their goal to set them up together, if it was the last thing they ever did.  
  
Suddenly, something caught Tomoyo's eye, and her smile widened from ear-to-ear when she saw the Li Clan warrior walk into the classroom.  
  
"Li-kun, over here!" The video-taper shouted out to the brown- haired boy.  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open at this. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Don't come over here, please!' she thought, averting her eyes from his heavy gaze.  
  
"G'morning, Saku-"  
  
"Um...Ihavetogonowbye!" she said quickly, running to her seat at the far back.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her reaction to his greeting. 'I wonder what's wrong with her...today...' he thought while shaking his head and bringing his attention back to Tomoyo and the others. "Do you guys know what's up with Sakura?" he asked, more than mildly confused.  
  
Tomoyo grinned and shrugged. "Must be those hormones."  
  
"I guess I should cancel it..." Sakura mumbled to herself as she opened her locker, putting her books in it and taking her bag out. After countless minutes of scrubbing and scrubbing, she found out –to her dismay- that her EX-friend had used a permanent marker.  
  
"Cancel what?" a voice (A/N: Oh like you people don't know who it is...) asked from behind the locker door.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed, slamming her locker quickly. She turned to see Syaoran grinning, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the locker next to hers.  
  
Embarrassed, Sakura looked down at her feet, trying to hide the blush that flew across her cheeks. "I...I can't make it tonight, Li-kun...I'm sorry..."  
  
Syaoran frowned as his brows creased. "Why not?" he asked, pushing away from the locker and faced her.  
  
"I-I...I just can't..." she tried to explain, trying her hardest to not make it sound like a lie. A sigh coming from his lips made her look up at him, her confused expression sending a silent question.  
  
"If you didn't want my help in the first place, why did you accept my offer?" he asked coldly, glaring at her.  
  
She took a surprised step back. 'I haven't seen him like that in...almost 10 years...' she thought sadly. "I said I was sorry..."  
  
"Whatever." He said before walking past her.  
  
"S-...Syaoran..."She murmured to herself, burning tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Off to the side of this scene, four girls frowned as Syaoran walked away from Sakura.  
  
"This isn't exactly what we planned for..."Chiharu mumbled, shaking her head.  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "I never thought Sakura would turn down an offer to be alone with Syaoran just because she was zapped."  
  
Rita, too, nodded. "Maybe we should tell Syaoran about it."  
  
"That's a great idea! We could probably still get some great shots of them too, right Tomoyo?" Naoko exclaimed with enthusiasm, turning to Tomoyo.  
  
The teen smiled. "Yeah, come on, let's catch him before he gets home."  
  
Slamming the door behind him, Syaoran angrily threw his bag against the wall, causing a small dent to appear.  
  
"Stupid Kinomoto...I thought we could maybe have a nice evening together but noOo, she had to ruin my whole day, didn't she?" he asked himself, collapsing onto his leather couch. He sighed, knowing very well that he could never stay mad at the woman of his dreams. A moment later, his doorbell rang and, with great effort, he pulled himself away from the couch and lazily walked to his intercom.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked into the speaker, his voice monotone.  
  
"Hey, Li-kun, it's Tomoyo, can I come up?" the speaker responded.  
  
He sighed. 'Great, she's the last thing I need.' He thought as he pressed the small, red button. "Sure, come on up."  
  
In less then a minute, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were all seated on his two couches and he in the lazy boy chair.  
  
"So, what did you want?" he asked, exasperated, running a hand through his bangs.  
  
"It's about Sakura..." Tomoyo started, getting his attention right away.  
  
"What happened to her? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" he asked, sitting up straight in his chair.  
  
"Yeah, you hurt her, you good for nothing, little-" Chiharu was cut off by Naoko's hand covering her mouth, keeping her from saying anything else.  
  
Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at them. "What do you mean 'I hurt her'?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "She nearly cried all the way home, Li- kun. Well, actually, it's our faults too..." he nodded, telling her to continue. "We, sort of, well, zapped her."  
  
Syaoran was a little taken back to say the least. "You what?" he asked.  
  
"We zapped her. You right 'ZAP' on someone's hand and when someone else says their name, they have to say 'I love you'. Get it?" Chiharu asked, crossing her arms defiantly.  
  
"What does that have to do with what happened earlier?" he asked them.  
  
"She canceled the studying thing because she didn't want to have to tell you that, you numbskull." Chiharu continued.  
  
"Why? Isn't it just a joke?" he asked.  
  
"Not to her when it comes to you. Li-kun, no matter how much you try to disbelieve it, Sakura-chan does love you, she's just like you though, too afraid to admit it." Tomoyo said as convincingly as possible.  
  
He blushed slightly. "S-so she did want to come over?"  
  
Rika smiled. "Are you kidding? She hasn't stopped bragging about it all week long."  
  
He smiled as hope grew inside of him. "You-you're sure, right?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Yes, Li-kun, we're sure. Are you going to apologize to her now?"  
  
He smirked. "Once you four leave, yes."  
  
The girls smiled in satisfaction once again. "Come on ladies, our work here is done." Chiharu exclaimed proudly, walking out the door, followed by the other three girls giggling behind her.  
  
Syaoran walked into his kitchen and picked up the cell phone he, Sakura and Tomoyo all had since the card capturing days. "Here goes nothing." He said before dialing her number.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Click  
  
Hello? The sweet voice that belonged to the card mistress answered.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat before answering back. "Um...he- hey, it's me."  
  
Oh...is something wrong? She asked, to his disappointment, not very thrilled.  
  
"Uh...yeah there is! C-could you come over and help me with it?" he asked. 'Syaoran, you're a genius! This is working out better than you thought.' he smiled inwardly.  
  
D-do you really- REALLY- need my help?  
  
"Yeah, I do. Come quickly, please." He asked, sounding the most urgent he could.  
  
I'll...be right over... she sounded a little afraid, mostly confused, herself.  
  
Mentally, he cheered himself on. "Thanks, bye." He waited until she hung up then hung up too. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" he chanted, dancing around his living room.  
  
In, more or less, three minutes, Sakura appeared on his balcony, her wings present.  
  
'That was quick.' He thought as he walked to the balcony doors, opening them for her.  
  
"So, what's the problem?" she asked, looking around his apartment.  
  
"Nothing." He merely said, walking up to her so he was only about a foot away.  
  
"Then what did you call me here for?" she asked angrily.  
  
"This." He took a step forward, closing the distance by half. "Sakura." He whispered before capturing her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.  
  
Her eyes shot open to be as big as saucers. 'H-he's kissing me! Me! Wait...oh no! He said my name!...Then again, he DID kiss me so I think this is as good a time to tell him as any.' She thought, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back with just as much ferocity.  
  
'Oh god, she's kissing me back. That's a good thing, right? Of course!' he thought in a cheery voice, his own arms snaking around her waist to pull her closer.  
  
The kiss lasted a minute before they pulled away, their need for air too strong.  
  
Smiling, the warrior kept her close to him and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his face so he could see the clearly written letters. "Daidouji and your other friends explained everything to me. I'm sorry I snapped at you." He said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before resting his own against it.  
  
She stared at him for a moment. "And...you're not mad?"  
  
He smirked then showed her his own hand and what was written on it.  
  
She blinked. 'He...has it written on his hand too...'she thought.  
  
"Sakura..." He finished his phrase from before.  
  
It took her a couple of minutes to catch on but when she did, she smiled and blushed both at the same time. "I love you...Syaoran..." she said, gazing into his hazel colored eyes.  
  
He smiled back at her. "I love you too..." He trailed off, leaning in to capture her lips once again.  
  
She greedily kissed him back, pushing up as close as possible to him. 'This is so...amazing! I can't believe he loves me too! And he's kissing me again!' she thought, smiling into the kiss.  
  
Syaoran took his arms away from her waist and bent down slightly to pick her up. She yelped in surprise, but didn't break the heated kiss.  
  
He carried her to his dining room and when he reached it, he placed her back on her feet, pulling back from the kiss.  
  
"What are we doing in here, Syaoran-kun?" she asked, in between gasps for breath, looking around with a blissful smile playing upon her lips.  
  
He smiled. "I love you." He said. She turned towards him, surprised at the comment, and then giggled when she realized that she had said his name.  
  
"Well, I thought that since you're here, we could continue that little study date of ours...?" he said as he sat at the table where books were set up.  
  
She groaned and he laughed before pulling her down into his lap and opening up one of the many math books in front of them.  
  
"So, what did you need some help with?" he asked, placing his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Geez, Syaoran, I don't want to study!" she childishly swatted the book from his hands. "I just found out you love me, now I want to know more." She turned her head so she could look into his eyes.  
  
He smiled at her. "Like what?"  
  
She thought for a moment then smiled back at him. "Like: how long have you loved me?"  
  
"Forever." He whispered huskily, lightly kissing her bottom lip and pulling away when she went to kiss him.  
  
"Meany..." She pouted cutely, earning a chuckle from him.  
  
(((Quick little epilogue)))  
  
The evening passed far too quickly, according to a certain Sakura. She would have much rather stayed in the strong yet gentle arms of Syaoran but he had insisted upon studying that evening...much to her displeasure.  
  
She was too focused on understanding the algebraic question in front of her, her face practically nudged between the pages, that she didn't see the look her new love was giving her.  
  
'She's so determined to get it. How is it that she fails all those tests when she studies this hard?' The warrior thought, his chin resting in his left hand as he watched her chew on the tip of her pen, a smile creeping up on his lips at the adorable sight she made.  
  
"How about we take a break, hm?" he looked at his watch and noticed they had been studying for almost 3 hours. 'And she's still on the same page...' he thought with a sweatdrop. "Would you like to stay for supper?" he asked when she looked up at him, smiling brightly.  
  
"Really?! You wouldn't mind?" when he shook his head 'no', she nearly jumped out of her seat. 'Yes! I get to eat supper here and spend some alone time with him...wait...there better not be anymore studying after this...' she thought, pouting.  
  
When she saw him raise an eyebrow, she decided to ask him. "Are we going to study afterwards too?"  
  
He chuckled. 'So that's what the face was for.' He regained himself enough to answer her question, amusement shining in his eyes and appearing on his lips. "I guess we could stop for tonight. We could watch a movie later if you'd like." He told her, getting up from the table and walking out into the living room, picking up the cordless phone on the way.  
  
"'Kay!" she announced happily, following him and taking a seat at the end of the couch as she watched him dial a number and sit next to her.  
  
"Pizza?" he mouthed over to her and she smiled and nodded in response. The second he put down the phone, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, momentarily surprising him but soon found his own arms around her tiny waist, pressing his face into the top of her head, smelling the sweetness of her lavender and cherry-blossom scented hair.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked, pulling back enough to see her beautiful features but still holding her body close to his. She looked up at him, her face blank safe for the emotions running in her eyes. After a few seconds, she smiled and nodded, leaning her head lightly against his broad shoulder.  
  
He smiled, pulling her closer to his body, molding every hard angle of his figure into the soft curves of hers.  
  
This was how it was always supposed to be. No cards. No clan. And defiantly no Meiling. Well, she was getting better and seemed to be friends with Sakura lately so he figured she was safe now. Nothing mattered when he was allowed to hold her like this. In the small corner of his mind, he mentally cheered himself. 'HA! Try n' get me now Blush!'  
  
"Bwuhahahaha!"  
  
"Ahhhh! Noooo! Stay back!"  
  
"You're mine now, and your friends can't help you!"  
  
Burying her head further into her boyfriend's chest, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that if she couldn't see them, they wouldn't be able to get her. She felt strong arms wrap around her shoulder and waist, hugging her to him. Looking up, she smiled when she saw the caring look in the amber eyes of her little wolf.  
  
"I don't see why you're so afraid of them, Sakura. You have the cards to protect you, remember?" Syaoran told her, trying to cheer her up.  
  
With a quivering lip, she managed to answer him. "B-b-b-but K- K-Kero-ch- chan t-told me that th-they c-c-c-could even get through The S-s-shield." she stuttered out before throwing her face back into his green shirt.  
  
Sighing, he turned off the television, as would any good boyfriend do if their girlfriend happened to be extremely terrified of ghosts. He smiled down at her and, after putting the remote down on the arm of the couch, lifted her chin so he could see into her tear-filled eyes. "But they'll have to go through me first..."  
  
"Shaoran..." She whispered blissfully, seeing the love that appeared in the eyes of the man who she held like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Slowly, his lips met hers and they found themselves in a passionate kiss, wrapped up in an embrace, their auras dancing around them.  
  
Strange how, to them, it felt as though they had been kissing for an eternity but at the same time only a few seconds long.  
  
Pulling back, the messy-haired teen smiled at the beauty in front of him before frowning slightly. "I should probably get you home or your brother will come breaking down my door."  
  
Sighing, she nodded before getting of his lap and onto her feet. Her older brother, Kinomoto Touya, never like her Syaoran very much. "I suppose you're right. Touya does like to take matters into his own hands." She sighed again before turning around and smiling at him. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?"  
  
He gave her a toothy grin while reaching for her jacket. "I have to call my mom in the morning but how about later in the day?" he asked, opening the jacket so she could put her arms through it.  
  
Once the coat was on, she looked over her shoulder and watched him put on his own. "I'd like that." She said while slipping into her shoes.  
  
After putting on his shoes too, Syaoran took her hand in his and squeezed it. "It's a date then."  
  
ThE eNd! 


End file.
